


Brighten (Puppy Love)

by Ashleth224



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SM Entertainment, SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Jessica Jung happens upon a puppy and brings her inside. It really wasn't supposed to be that life-changing. And the puppy wasn't supposed to change either. But she did, bringing new light into the lives of the people she brought together.





	1. The Ferocious Fluffball

 

Jessica Jung opened the door to her back porch, intending to sit on a chair there and enjoy a cup of tea in the early morning cool. She loved looking out onto the mountains, the sun peeking at her through the valleys, and the dew glistening on the grass and leaves. The soft chirping of birds she was expecting to hear was cut off by a sharp yelp as soon as she stepped outside. Startled, she jumped backward and spilled her tea. Another pitiful cry sounded.

At her feet was a small, white dog falling over itself to get away from her.

“Oh no!” she intoned and crouched down to help it.

The little animal spun around to face her, caught between crying and growling, doing both at the same time with wide eyes.

Jessica’s held out her hand palm-up and spoke softly to the creature, “It’s okay, Puppy. I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. Please come here.”

The puppy sat but did not come closer. Instead, it nursed one of its front legs and tried to lick the spots of tea on its back where it had likely been scalded.

Carefully, the girl scooped the puppy up into her arms. “I won’t hurt you again.” She stroked its little head and scratched behind its ear to further calm it before taking it inside.

“Aw!” Tiffany squealed when they came into the kitchen from opposite directions. “Can we keep it?” she asked right away.

The puppy whipped around to face the brunette and stared at her.

“Well, we might have to for a while,” Jessica sighed. “I sort of stepped on it and spilled hot tea on it.”

The younger girl’s eyes lit up as she said, “I didn’t think you’d say ‘yes!’” before complaining, “Yah! How could you do that to a little puppy?”

“I didn’t mean to.” Jessica pouted. “It was right outside the door. I didn’t know it would be there...and I didn’t step _too_ heavily on it...”

Tiffany patted the older girl’s head before asking, “What are we gonna name it? Can it sleep in my room? Wh-”

“Hush! It’s too early for you to be this hyperactive,” the blonde groaned. “Not that you’re ever any other way,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Quit being such a grump, Jessi.” Tiffany giggled. “Oh, can I hold it?” she practically begged the older girl.

“No,” Jessica deadpanned. “Go be useful and get me some rags, cool water, a splint, and an Ace bandage or you’ll never g-”

The younger girl disappeared immediately to go get the items.

Jessica chuckled. Looking down, she was surprised to find the little animal already asleep in her arms. “Poor puppy,” she murmured.

Tiffany returned with a bucket full of rags and the Ace bandage. Her head was tilted to the side to hold her phone to her ear. “TaeTae,” she mouthed to Jessica. 

The older girl nodded. Taeyeon was good at dealing with animals, and Tiffany had often turned to the orangey-blonde for help since the two had met in the market months ago. 

The eldest girl scoffed at their trying to use the same Ace bandage Tiffany would use for her own ankle on a puppy of a small dog breed. She brought over the proper materials on her own and tended to the little dog, who greeted her like a long-lost friend.

While Taeyeon did that, Jessica made breakfast. 

The sound of the fish and eggs sizzling and their smells were too much for the hungry puppy to resist. Squirming out of Taeyeon’s grasp, she limped to the kitchen. There, she stood on her back legs and very carefully scratched at Jessica’s to get her attention.

“Oh!” the girl breathed, spinning around and dropping immediately. 

The little dog dropped to all fours, cringing and giving the girl a placating smile.

“You gotta stop surprising me!” Jessica smiled as she ruffled the puppy’s fur. “Here you are,” she said as she gave it a piece of fish.

The dog ate it quickly before opening its mouth for more.

“So cute!” The blonde couldn’t help but give it more food. She frowned a little when Taeyeon and Tiffany came in with their arms looped over each other’s shoulders and so cuddled the puppy. Pressing her face to its side, she realized that it didn’t smell very good and so made a mental note to bathe it later.

The group ate breakfast in peace, mostly. The blonde first held the puppy against her chest but found it impossible to eat her food before the silly puppy did that way. When she put it on the ground, it whined too distractingly for Jessica’s soft heart to bear. Tiffany took over cuddling and feeding the puppy while TaengSic had a somewhat stilted but polite conversation. Jessica thanked Taeyeon for coming over so quickly and taking such good care of the lost animal, while Taeyeon simply thanked Jessica for the good meal.

Tiffany asked whether the puppy was male or female. 

Taeyeon checked the wiggling creature for her and declared it female. 

Tiffany grinned. “Great! Let’s name her-”

“No,” Jessica cut in sternly. “We are not naming her. We’re taking her to a shelter once she’s all better.”

Tiffany was no longer the only one giving her puppy eyes; the little dog seemed to understand her. 

Taking what would be its cheeks in her hands, Jessica pressed their noses together. “I’m sorry,” she told the puppy, “but we just can’t keep you.”

“But whyyyyyyy?” Tiffany whined, and the puppy chorused.

Taeyeon chuckled.

~@~@~@~

Jessica shifted uncomfortably when Taeyeon did not leave directly following breakfast. Shrugging, she took the puppy to the bathroom to clean her up.

The other two girls followed her.

When she set the puppy down in the tub, it looked down and seemed surprised by its vague reflection. It barked and tried to smell the other puppy in the white porcelain. The girls chuckled at her, so the puppy kept up her act. She bounced around a little clumsily due to her injured leg but yipped happily nonetheless.

Then Tiffany turned on the faucet and gave the puppy a real surprise. 

She yelped and turned to face the water. Growling at it, she backed herself to the side of the tub and fell over herself once more.

“Awww,” the girls cooed and reached out to pat her.

Still, the puppy was not soothed. As water continued rushing, she became more distressed, especially when it started coming for her. She yapped at it but it was not afraid of her and did not retreat. Her pleading eyes looked to the girls for help.

Taeyeon dipped her fingers in the water and brought it to the puppy’s snout. 

The puppy smelled and licked it before deciding it was safe.

Taeyeon goofily splashed further away from the puppy.

The animal took this information in before charging forward and splashing too. Soon, she was barking in joyful play again rather than fear. And she was even more gorgeous all cleaned up, and much better for snuggling.

~@~@~@~

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeease can we name her, Jessi? It doesn’t mean we’ll have to keep her forever!”

Jessica smacked her own forehead. “Why does it so often feel like you are my child rather than my housemate?” she grumbled. “How many times do I have to tell you ‘no’? You say now that you won’t want to keep her, but we both know that if you name her, then you’ll never be able to let her go.”

Tiffany only smiled wider. “Well, then why do we have to let her go? We both really like her, right? And she’s not any trouble.”

The blonde sat up in bed. “Hey! That’s a good point!”

“Really?” The brunette sparkled with glee.

“Yeah! She’s way less trouble than you are! I’ll just keep her and put _you_ out!” Jessica laughed.

“Jessi!” Tiffany whined and smacked Jessica’s arm.

Immediately, the little puppy sprung into action, growling at Tiffany and licking Jessica’s arm.

The older girl laughed more as she scooped the tiny creature into her arms. “Heck yes! She’s much better than you are!”

Tiffany tried not to break her pout by laughing at how Jessica rubbed noses with the happy puppy. She ended up hugging them both.

~@~@~@~

Over the next weeks, the puppy healed well from her injuries. Taeyeon fell in love with her and came to visit JeTi often. The growing bond between the four made Tiffany smile, as it drew one homebody friend out of her seclusion, got the other to open up more to strangers, and gave her two best friends a chance to get to know each other. “I’m going to call our puppy ‘Sunny’ since she brightens up our lives so much!” Tiffany thought she was saying to herself.

But her loud voice never escaped Jessica’s notice. “Don’t you dare!” the older girl warned her. Naturally, only days later, she found herself calling the puppy “Sunny” as well, among other things.

“Um, Jessi. Whatcha doin’?” Tiffany tried valiantly not to laugh. She had happened upon the older girl playing with their puppy, scratching her hand over the carpet and lightly shoving the pet over onto its side as it mock-growled and pounced on her hand.

But that was not the best part to Tiffany. Jessica, in full baby-talk, had been exclaiming, “ _Who’s_ a ferocious fluff ball?  _You_  are! Oh, yes you are! You  _big, scary_  cotton ball of doom!” The smile drained from her face at Tiffany’s unexpected entrance and went stone cold. “Ahem, nothing.”

The younger girl lost it. She fell onto the couch laughing hysterically as she clapped her hands.

The ferocious fluff ball took that as an invitation to hop up onto her and lick her face.

Tiffany hugged Sunny and rolled back and forth with her. Then she mock-yelped, “Jessi, help! This  _terrifying_  creature is gonna eat me!” 

Jessica smirked. She scooped their puppy up and plopped backwards onto the recliner with her. Lifting one finger to tap Sunny’s nose, she pretended to scold the animal. “You naughty puppy! What have I told you about eating garbage? You could get sick!” The pair was quickly tackled by a much bigger fluff ball.

“Jeees- _si_!” Tiffany cried.

The three looked up when the front door opened.

Taeyeon stood there, frozen for a moment, before jerking a thumb in the door’s direction. “I-I’m sorry,” she stammered. “It was unlocked... I thought- sorry!” She disappeared back through it.

“TaeTae!” Tiffany squealed. She jumped up from where she had been straddling Jessica, running out the door to go capture her small friend and bringing her back inside. 

The blonde pouted and cuddled the puppy again.

Immediately, Sunny whimpered and licked Jessica’s cheek.  _Please don’t be sad,_ she seemed to be saying.

Jessica smiled and hugged her tighter. She whispered to the puppy that she’d definitely throw Tiffany out before she threw her out.

~@~@~@~

That night, huge storm clouds hit the mountainside. Since JeTiSun lived in a secluded forest, Taeyeon could not safely leave it. She smiled shyly when Jessica was first to invite her to stay over. Of course, Tiffany had been nudging Jessica with puppy eyes for a while, but truth be told, Jessica wouldn’t have let Taeyeon go home in such unsafe conditions anyway.

Their second surprise was when their actual puppy freaked out at the thunder and lightning. She ran around aimlessly, whimpered, cried, and tried to hide anywhere she could but found nowhere satisfactory enough. Finally, she went to Tiffany.

The youngest girl warmly accepted her and even covered her furry ears. She traded the dog back and forth with Taeyeon, but for some reason, Sunny would not go to Jessica.

The blonde pouted until she remembered that sudden loud sounds frightened her too. Then she dove into Tiffany’s arms as well and instinctively moved into Taeyeon’s embrace when the smallest girl held out the puppy to Tiffany. When she tried to withdraw from Taeyeon, blushing brightly, the older girl merely stroked her hair.

“It’s okay, Sica-yah,” she said softly. “I know what it is to be afraid.”

Jessica’s face got hotter but leaned closer to Taeyeon.

A shadow of a smile crossed the oldest girl’s face as well.

Seeing this, Tiffany grinned wider and snuggled the puppy for a long time. Her attention was soon taken by the small dog licking her neck. The girl sighed but let the animal continue doing so since it always seemed to calm her. 

Jessica had discovered this fact when Tiffany continually woke up with red marks on her neck after having fallen asleep with the puppy, especially after chiding Sunny. The older girl had teased the younger to no end that she had gotten hickies from a dog until Tiffany finally asked her, smirking, if Jessica was so obsessed with them because she’d rather be the one giving Tiffany hickies. Jessica had smacked her, and both girls had let the issue drop.

~@~@~@~

In the morning, the storm had disappeared without a trace.

Sunny scratched the back door to be let outside to go chase the chickens while Taeyeon cooked a wonderful breakfast for the group.

Tiffany, greatly pleased with the smells, blurted out an invitation for the eldest girl to stay forever.

Jessica yanked her up by the arm to go talk privately while Taeyeon blinked without moving. “You!” the blonde hissed. “Don’t think for one second that your mindless act is fooling me! We both know you said that on purpose!”

The brunette blinked big, guileless eyes at the blonde. “I didn’t mean to! I was just so happy and excited!” She then eye-smiled to get herself out of trouble.

“No!” The older girl covered those crescents with her hand. “No fair. You don’t get to use those! ...We can’t accept _two_ new roommates so close together!”

“Two?” Tiffany’s grin spread wider. “What do you mean? Is someone else coming here?”

“You know that I mean Sunny!”

Tiffany knocked the wind out of Jessica by jumping up from her seat on the bed to hug her and spin her around. “We’re keeping her! I knew it! Sunny!” she called as she threw the door open to go celebrate with the little dog.

“YOU!” Jessica cried. “You cheater! You got me! Ugh!” She tackled the younger girl before she made it back to the kitchen-dining room.

The brunette turned over and hugged Jessica tightly again. “And you only said we couldn’t have two new roommates at the same time! That means you already considered letting TaeTae stay forever and didn’t think ‘no!’“

“Ste-pha-nieee!” Jessica pushed Tiffany off of herself to shake her, even as she knew all that Tiffany was saying was true.

But before she could get angrier, the brunette leaned up to kiss her on the cheek with a blissful, “I love you, Jessi!”

Their ferocious fluff ball chose that second to barrel into Jessica’s side, thinking JeTi was playing a terrific game and wondering why she hadn’t been invited sooner.

The three rolled around for a while until Jessica got tired, kissed Tiffany on the cheek in return, and then flopped down beside her. Her face rested in the crook of Tiffany’s neck until the younger girl teased, “Hey, no hickies! That’s only for Sunny!”

Of course, Taeyeon came in at just that time, wondering what was going on. She blushed, apologized again, and started to dash back down the hall.

“TaeTae, wait!” Tiffany shouted, unable to get up and chase her. “...Jessi says that she can’t wait for you to move in with us!”

“What?!” the two older girls yelped.

Sunny abandoned JeTi to run over to Taeyeon. When the orangey- blonde instinctively reached down to pet her, Sunny caught her hand with her teeth and dragged Taeyeon to the other girls.

“Ow, ow!” Taeyeon cried without really being hurt. Trying to regain her balance once the puppy let go of her, she did not expect it to run back down the hall, take a flying leap, and head butt her rear end so that she fell onto JeTi. The smallest girl blushed brilliantly, but the youngest caught her around the neck and hugged TaengSic securely to her own chest.

After a moment’s hesitation, Jessica wrapped an arm around Taeyeon as well, lightly patting her back.

Taeyeon reflexively kissed Jessica on the cheek. Then her eyes went huge and she yelped, hiding her face in Tiffany’s neck.

Sunny did not appreciate TaengSic’s proximity to that neck and so launched herself onto them to slobber all over all three girls.

They lay there giggling, squirming, and shrieking long past the time that breakfast went cold.

 


	2. Not So Familiar

 

Something strange started happening to Sunny a few months after she came into TaeNySic’s lives. She sometimes lost and regrew patches of fur within seconds of each other. Other times she seemed to grow and shrink overall. She also seemed to be able to talk to her owners but only did it when they were on either edge of sleep and never on command. 

Then one day, Jessica woke up to a girl in the place Sunny had been the previous night. 

She squeaked with a jolt before deciding,  _Eh, I’m still sleepy._ The witch cuddled the unfamiliar girl closer to herself and went back to DreamLand. Danger had never been something she associated with her puppy.

Sunny slowly blinked her eyes to the morning light sometime later. Automatically, she stretched up a little to lick Jessica under the chin. Her big eyes widened when she realized everything felt different. Then it was her turn to yelp and spaz out. She quieted down when she felt a soothing hand in her hair near the top of her head and heard Jessica’s voice that she loved so much.

“Ssh, it’s okay, Sunny. Don’t be scared. Just sleep a little longer, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” the puppy-girl answered peacefully.

Then big eyes were blinking at her too. But Jessica soon smiled. “I’m not your mommy, but I still love you.”

Sunny looked at her like the world was ending. “You’re not? But whyyyy?”

The blonde chuckled drowsily. “Now you sound like Steph.”

“Ste- Ste...” Sunny pouted with thought. Her face soon lit up with, “Moon Awww!”

Jessica giggled into her hand. “Is that what you call her?”

Sunny nodded earnestly, using her new-found index fingers to curl over her eyes, recreating Tiffany’s eye-smile. “Awww!” she imitated the brunette’s squeal almost perfectly.

A smiled quirked up the blonde’s lips. “...Hey, what do you call Taeyeon?” she wondered.

“Huhu!” Sunny answered immediately.

Jessica started cracked up. “When did she ever make that sound?” 

“I dunno.” Sunny shrugged while smiling fondly. “But she laughed like that once and I really liked it; I love when she laughs. ...Um, I was just kidding, Mo- ummm...”

“Jessica.”

“Jessica. What I call her isn’t in human language.”

“Run it past me.” Jessica nudged the other girl.

Sunny made a sound reminiscent of the chattering of a woodland creature.

The blonde’s eyebrows arched up and down. “That was pretty cool.” Again, she ruffled Sunny’s hair.

“It’s ...an animal,” the new human only knew the words she had heard her owners use. “Squishy,” she said as she pinched and pulled on her own cheeks. “Fluffy...” She mimed a tail behind herself, and then ran her fingers down her back as best she could to indicate, “Stripes.”

“HA HA HA!” Jessica surprised her by clapping and laughing raucously. “You think that Taeyeonie’s a chipmunk! And she totally is! Ha ha ha!” She whacked her bed in amusement.

Sunny immediately picked up on the spirit of what she took as a game and threw herself onto one of Jessica’s arms to gnaw on her wrist. “Oh.” She blinked a moment later, inclining her head downwards. Her hands kneaded the bedspread as her paws would when she got into trouble as a puppy. “You don’t like that sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Jessica ruffled the hair by Sunny’s neck and ear with a smile.

The other girl sighed in bliss. “I love when you do that, Mo- Jessica... I love _you_ , sooooo much!”

“And I love you,” Jessica hugged her tightly.

Sunny suddenly sat bolt upright.

The older girl could almost see a white, fluffy ear lifting as it did every morning when the chickens started coming out of their henhouse.

A naughty, playful grin spread across Sunny’s face slowly. “Squawk-squawks!” she cried, clambering onto the floor and barking excitedly. One of her hands lifted to scratch the door as she looked up at the handle. “Oh, please Mommy, can I go chase them?”

Belatedly, Jessica realized that Sunny was completely naked. The older girl wasn’t even out of bed before Sunny’s barks turned panicked.

Rather than chasing her tail, the puppy-girl was spinning around trying to get a good look at her own butt. “Where’s my tail? Where’s my tail?!” she yelped in a frenzy. “Hey! I’m human-colored! ...Whooooa.” She flopped over onto her side. “I guess people don’t spin so much.” Another horribly sad look overtook her face as she bounded back over to the bed and peered at Jessica over the side of it. “Mommy, where’s my fur? ...Am I not your ferocious fur ball of doom anymore?”

“You’re as slow as I am.” Jessica laughed. “Didn’t you realize a while ago that you’re suddenly a person?”

“No.” Sunny pouted. “I thought I was dreaming, or you were. We always talk before you wake up.”

“We do?” Jessica blinked in surprise. 

“Uh-huh.”

“So- oh, come here.” The blonde beckoned Sunny into her arms when her little face went back to being heartbroken. “And get back under the covers too. Geez. ...So, do you need help or something? Why do you call me ‘Mommy’?”

“I’m a familiar... and I do need help. Can you help me with ...oh! TaeTae?”

“You are definitely hanging out with Steph too much,” she teased.

As if on cue, “Good morning, Jessi!” Tiffany called brightly as she flung the door open. Then she screamed halfway through the air, having thrown herself to land on Jessica to successfully wake her up.

Jessica laughed uncontrollably at the look on Tiffany’s face while Sunny sat up and threw her arms wide with a cheery, “Moon Aw!”

Tiffany beamed then, “Oh! Hey Sunny! ...TaeTae!” she called for the orangey-blonde as she stood up again.

“I’m here,” a bewildered, disembodied voice answered.

“Here where?!” Jessica yelped and scrambled to her feet. “Where are you?!”

 


	3. Madhouse

 

“What do you mean, ‘Where are you?’” The eldest girl’s voice floated from somewhere near Tiffany’s shoulder.

“Whoa!” The brunette’s eyes widened as she kicked forward and spun around to face the empty space next to her.

Sunny, suddenly back in Coton de Tulear form, jumped up and then appeared to be levitating.

Slowly, hazily, Taeyeon’s outline shone and filled in as she held the dog. “What?” she asked. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“You disappeared, TaeTae,” Tiffany said softly, eyes still wide. “You were invi-”

“sible,” Jessica finished for the youngest girl softly.

Taeyeon threw her head back and started laughing. “You guys are ridiculous!”

“No, really!” Tiffany insisted.

The eldest girl always believed the youngest. She swallowed hard. Putting Sunny down, she ignored the puppy’s attempts to get her to hold her again. “I-I’m sorry,” Taeyeon whispered, backing away from them all. “I; I’ll leave.” Seemingly insurmountable sadness overtook her eyes.

“Wait, don’t!” Tiffany grabbed her forearm. “It’s okay!”

The orangey-blonde only had eyes for Jessica. Fearful of rejection or attack, she could not tear her gaze from other girl’s face.

“Why are you sorry, Taeyeonie? This- It’s-” The blonde fled from her bedroom to Tiffany’s without completing her thought. Similar to Taeyeon, she ignored Sunny’s whines and scratches.

Taeyeon used the corner of her hand to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. “This is just great,” she muttered. “What I’ve always wanted, at the worst time ever.”

“What do you mean, TaeTae?” Tiffany turned her attention from pouting at Jessica’s door to the smaller girl in front of her. “Sunny!” she called and snapped her fingers. 

The dog immediately came to her so that Tiffany picked her up. 

Using her free arm, the taller girl put her hand on Taeyeon’s shoulder to simultaneously steady her and turn her around. She steered the three of them to Taeyeon’s room, pushed the older girl down onto the bed face-up, and then flopped half on top of her and half next to her. 

Sunny hopped onto the bed as Tiffany fell forward.

“It’s okay, TaeTae,” Tiffany said softly, resting her chin on her hand which was covering the girl’s tummy and using her other hand to stroke Taeyeon’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid.”

“Why are you so okay with this?” Taeyeon asked her dully.

“First and foremost, because I love you,” the brunette answered easily.

Staring at her, Taeyeon shook her head as a smile started forming on her face. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“You betcha,” Tiffany teased her, poking her tongue out.

“What about Sica-ah?” The older girl sighed and turned to look through her open doorway to the closed one.

“She does too, more than either of you realize,” Tiffany answered easily once more. “Do you want me to go get her?”

“Yes? ...No?” Taeyeon asked her friend.

“‘Yes’ it is.”

~@~@~@~

Taeyeon listened to as much as she could of the ensuing argument. She couldn’t hear Jessica nor could she make out much of what Tiffany was saying, though. Pressing her face to Sunny’s side, she felt the dog wiggle and whine. “You want to leave me too, don’t you?”

_No,_  she almost swore she heard,  _I’m just worried._ Sunny kept her focus trained on the door hiding the other two girls.

The small girl sighed, “Yeah, me too. ...Do you think Sica-ah’ll force me to move out?”

_Nope!_  Sunny perked.

Taeyeon returned her face to Sunny’s fluffy fur. “I love talking to you.”

_Me too!_ The dog grinned at her before licking her face frenetically. _And I’ll stay with you always; don’t worry._

Taeyeon smiled and laughed again.

~@~@~@~

“Alright, that does it!” SunYeon jumped at the sudden sound of Tiffany’s sharp voice, then again at the high-pitched screech that followed it.

“Put me down! Put me  _down_!” They heard too as JeTi emerged from the nearby bedroom, the elder girl hefted over the younger’s shoulder. 

“Just a moment, Jessi!” Tiffany giggled. She leaned over to put Jessica onto Taeyeon’s bed but stopped partway through the motion. Her head beckoned her other friends forward with a silly smile and wink. 

Unable to resist, Taeyeon patted Jessica’s butt while Sunny shoved her face into it per usual. 

The blonde squealed and squirmed hard as her little fists pounded Tiffany’s back. “ _Steph_!”

“You know you love it.” The younger girl chuckled, indelicately dropping Jessica onto the mattress.

“So clumsy!” The older girl crossed her arms with a pout.

“We just like watching you bounce,” Tiffany replied before tackling Jessica onto her back so that her blond head rested on Taeyeon’s lower abdomen.

Sunny jumped onto the youngest girl’s back, wagging her tail hard and barking excitedly. 

Tiffany laughed. “Perfect. Now talk. No,  _speak_ , like you used to tell me.”

Jessica ignored the girl on top of her except to push her shoulders. Struggling, she stilled once she realized what the back of her head was feeling. Her nervous eyes flickered to Taeyeon’s wide ones, the younger girl blushing brightly and tensing up. “Is it okay?”

“Fine with me if it’s fine with you; and even if it’s-” Taeyeon’s mouth answered before her mind caught up to it. “I-I mean-”

“No, no,” Tiffany interrupted. “What you said was perfect. And Jessi’s fine too. _More_ than fine.” Her grin turned naughty.

“Control freak.” Jessica huffed, but even she could not hide the smile making its way across her face, especially once the hand that she liked so much began finger-combing and stroking her hair.

“You are such a cat.” Tiffany giggled again.

“Nuh-uh! Sunny likes this too.”

“So you do admit that you like what TaeTae’s doing, hm?”

Jessica reddened again. “Shut up, Stephanie.”

“Anyway-”

Taeyeon took courage from Jessica’s seeming acceptance of and enjoyment with her. It faltered a bit, however. “Are- are you really okay... with me?”

Jessica floundered. “W-well, I-I-” 

“You’re not, are you?” the eldest girl let her insecurities speak for her. “You; I-”

“You guys are so slow and difficult! Of course she’s okay with it. She’s a witch, TaeTae, same as you.”

“W-what?” Taeyeon breathed.

“ _Steph_!” The middle girl squirmed hard, a deep frown upon her face.

“You love TaeTae and TaeTae loves you!” Tiffany grinned luminously even after Jessica hit her.

“Can you stop doing that?!”

“Nope. You guys take too long. I mean, come on! We’ve been living together for months now!”

Sunny nipped Tiffany.

Jessica cuddled the dog. “What a good girl!” She rubbed noses with the animal while Tiffany yelped.

“Yah, Sunny!” Tiffany instinctively bit her back.

Then the puppy was crying.

“You idiot! You hurt her!” Jessica hit the brunette again before comforting her little buddy.

“Couldn’t help it.” Tiffany grinned yet again before partially transforming before their eyes.

Though her heart was pounding, Taeyeon brimmed with over-enthusiasm to show Tiffany the same acceptance that she had shown Taeyeon. She plunged her hand into Tiffany’s hair in a split second and scratched behind her extra, spotted ear. “Y-you’re so cute!” She smiled too hard.

Tiffany closed her eyes and kicked her leg around a little as she chuckled, saying, “Thanks, TaeTae; same to you! ...Ah, that feels so good.” A serene smile crossed her face. She then whipped around at a none-too-gentle push to the opposite side of her head.

“O-oh yeah, just a cat thing, huh? Share our secrets with everyone, huh?” She then yelped when Tiffany completed her transformation into a Dalmatian, snapping at her and growling low and threatening.

“W-whoa, Ste-Stephanie-ah.” The eldest girl held a nervous hand out to Tiffany’s snout.

Sunny launched her tiny body onto Tiffany’s head, locking her teeth warningly on the much bigger dog’s ear.  _No, no, Mommy! Tae!_

Tiffany whimpered and shook her head so hard that Sunny was thrown off of her and over the side of Taeyeon’s bed.

“Hey!” Jessica said sharply once her reaction time caught up to real time, and she shoved the Dalmatian off the bed too. She then slid to the floor after the two dogs to scoop Sunny up into her arms protectively.

The Dalmatian advanced on her again, growling deeper than before and even baring her teeth.

Jessica froze for a moment, staring at the medium-sized dog. Then she cowered against the boxspring. “D-don’t!”

Sunny barked and squirmed in a frenzy.

The Dalmatian stared at them for a moment before shaking her head and turning mostly back into her human form. “W-whoa... sorry, Jessi.” She inclined her head downwards.

“What was that?!” Jessica demanded of her.

“S-sorry! It’s just been a really long time since I did that! You know that! ...You; you shouldn’t’ve pushed me! It set off my instincts and I, I tried to warn you! ...Sorry...”

“And Sunny?! You keep-”

“I-I was under attack! ...And it took me a while to get control over my dog mind! ...”

Sunny hobbled out of Jessica’s arms in an effort to peace-keep. “H-hey, cool!” her human voice came out her doggy mouth as she became a person again. “Nice ears and nose!” She grinned, poking them.

Jessica realized two things right then. Both puppy-girls were naked other than the tattered remains of the younger’s clothing and Taeyeon was missing again. The blonde turned to look up at the bed. “Taeyeonie? You here?”

“Yeah, why? ...Oh.” The eldest girl reappeared again. “S-sorry...”

Jessica just started laughing hysterically as the shock caught up with her. “This is a madhouse.”

~@~@~@~

“Aw, stupid Jessi!” Tiffany was still sulking several minutes later. “That was my favorite shirt!” She crossed her arms over a different one.

“Hey!  _You_ attacked  _me_!”

“You attacked me first!”

“All I did was push you! You were gonna maul me!”

“Nuh-uh! I just growled at you!”

“ _And-”_

“And you keep throwing me down.” Sunny smiled naughtily. “If you’re gonna kick me outta bed, can’t we at least do something fun on the floor, Love?”

Tiffany stared at her, open-mouthed.

“You have been spending too much time with Taeyeonie, eh?” Jessica ruffled white-blond hair in laughter.

“Hey! You’re just as bad as I am, Sica-yah!” Taeyeon pouted.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sunny?” The blonde hugged the little lady now wearing her clothing.

Sunny grinned. “I’m okay, Mo-sica.” 

“Mossica? LOLz!” Tiffany stuck her tongue out and laughed at Jessica. “I guess you are kinda mossy, what with the way you cling to stuff. Exhibit A.” She gestured to Jessica’s grip on Sunny.

“Shut up, Steph.” Jessica lifted a hand to smack her before freezing.

Tiffany immediately growled low in her throat, but when Jessica yanked her hand back with huge eyes, the younger girl laughed and clapped once more. “Gotcha!”

“Not funny, Stupid!” The older girl hesitantly hit the younger.

“Maybe let’s cut down on the violence?” Taeyeon asked.

“ _Hooooly_ -” Jessica kicked the air and fell off the couch. “Ugh!”

Taeyeon chuckled as she reappeared yet again, right next to Jessica. “Whoops. Guess I was feeling invisible again.”

“ _You people_!” the blonde complained.

“Kinda.” Tiffany slung an arm over Sunny and leaned her head against the other girl’s.

“...Good point,” Taeyeon interjected. “What exactly are you?”

“I’m Jessi’s familiar!” Tiffany grinned, ignoring the “No surprise that you still  _suck_  at it!” from a disgruntled blonde. “You’re probably TaeTae’s, eh?” Tiffany too ruffled the white-blonde’s hair.

“Yep!”

“And before she does a disappearing act again—” she caught Taeyeon around the neck— “what did you mean earlier?”

The eldest girl’s eyes went wide. “What? When?”

“When you said your invisible thing was what you always wanted but at the worst time ever.”

“O-oh.” Taeyeon fiddled with the blanket on the couch. “I, I’m not really ready to talk about that right now...”

Jessica smiled at her and rubbed her back. “Don’t feel pressured then. We’ll wait as long as you want ‘til you’re ready.”

“Aw! Such romance!” Tiffany clasped her hands by her cheek and fluttered her eyelashes teasingly.

“Ugh!” She earned herself another head-bash from Jessica.

Sunny then fiddled with the blanket too. “Speaking of that... Steph?”

“Yeah?” Tiffany blinked at her, echoing Sunny’s head tilt at the aura coming off the other girl.

“You really scared, and hurt, me.” The older girl’s face both lied and told the truth. “Help me feel better?” she asked sweetly.

“...You mean ...?” The brunette’s eyes expanded all the more.

“Uh-huh!” Sunny gently grasped Tiffany’s shoulders and leaned her face close to her favorite neck in the world, moving slowly.

The youngest girl shot to her feet. “N-not here! ...L-like this!”

“But!” Sunny showed her the most irresistible eyes ever. 

Blushing, Tiffany took the older girl’s hands and pulled her into the hallway. “Fine, since I do owe you...”

Jessica triumphantly taunted Tiffany, “Wooooooo, going to your bedroom, eh?!”

“Yeah, so?! Why don’t you and TaeTae go to your bedroom too?” Tiffany shot back.

“Ah mah gah...” TaengSic’s faces hit their hands as they sat next to each other blushing darkly.

*Chosen mostly for the picture from ChaSo, Dalmatians actually don’t fit Tiffany too badly after all, eh? “As charming in life as in film, [the Dalmatian] goes from gallant to goofy to gallant again in the blink of an eye, and loves to be a part of everything his family does... While Dalmatians love to be with their people for any activity that occurs in the course of a day and can make wonderful companion dogs, their high energy level can be exhausting to live with... Dalmatians can be a bit headstrong so training must be firm and consistent. At the same time Dalmatians are sensitive and do not respond well to harsh training methods.” Also, the breed must be specially socialized to interact well with children and can have special difficulties with little ones. Sound familiar? LOL! And they’re not a good choice of dog for first-time and/or more passive dog owners, because Dalmatians can become unmanageable for them. #JeTiProblems :P

 


End file.
